Shuffle Works
by vixon l
Summary: The 10 Song Shuffle of Murdoc Niccals and his horribly humorous antics with the Gorillaz new Video Editor. She will not be owned!


Vixon: It's been over a year since I've done anything with my Fanfic account and I would like to apologize for that. Life gets complicated real fast is my only excuse. But here's something my friend Princess Sally turned me on to and it seemed like a good enough way to get back into the writing groove.

If you dont know what this is, it's a 10 Song Suffle challenge. The rules are simple... pick your fav characters in ANYTHING, put your ipod/cd player/ what-ever on shuffle and write as fast as your fingers can fly while the song plays. Most people choose different things to write about for each song but me - hehe - I had to be different. I wrote an entire song fic. It works out in my opinion. So enjoy the awesomness that is my Gorillaz 10 Song Shuffle.

HOZAAAAW!

* * *

**Who Do You Think You Are**

**From Sailor Moon**

He glared at her from across the tiny trailer room, sucking on his sixth cigarette as she continued to ignore him. It took everything within him to keep his temper in check, watching her flick her fingers across her laptop keys with such ease it looked almost second nature. She occasionally stopped what she was doing, in which he would stiffen and wait for her to say something - or at least look his way- but she did neither, merely stretching the kinks from her neck, take a few swigs from her soda, and return to her work splicing the music video together.

_Bloody cunt_. Murdoc raged, unable to take this silent treatment for much longer. She had begun this childish game ever since he'd discovered her gender a few days prior, and she did not look like she would give it up any time soon. But what did she have to be upset about any way? She hadn't been the one duped. She wasn't the one who had to stand there in front his band mates to face their ridicule at how dense he had been.

"How in all the hells that you worship did you not notice it, Muds?" Russell had laughed, causing the bassist to turn cherry red as he fumed in silence. The memory to this day still made his cheeks heat up.

How _had _he not noticed?

Murdoc wearily rubbed a hand down his face, the other putting out the finished cigarette. Damned if he knew. Maybe it had been because when she first arrived she'd worn a Godd*mn shirt that had been ten sizes to big. Maybe because her curly auburn hair had been stuffed into a Marvin Martian cap through out the duration of her stay. Maybe because she never spoke to him directly and the thought of there being anything feminine underneath all those clothes never crossed his mind.

But when the secret got out… boy had he been upset. Okay, upset wasn't exactly the best term to describe his emotional state. He had been pretty f-ing livid. They had all betrayed him in a sense, or at least that's how he perceived it.

Perhaps the lot of them, for once, felt the need to try and pull one over on old Murdoc. The eventual payoff certainly made them laugh their scrawny little arse's off when he blew a gasket in the middle of shooting the final portion of the music video. They had possibly been laughing throughout the time Ro, or as she finally admitted it to be short for Rosemary, had been here.

Or perhaps they had felt a strange need to protect her from his lecherous ways. But come on, Christ! Why the hell would he have anything to do with that minger American? He had been desperate before, but not that bloody desperate.

Just one glance at her, and one was really all anyone needed, deterred him from any sexual inclinations. Not that he wasn't hard-pressed for a good lay right now.

What a horrendous dry spell these past few months have been. Out in bum-f*ck nowhere to film another shit ridden music video. But that didn't matter much to him when he weighed his options. Celibacy… or screw the only adult girl in a fifty kilometer radius.

Again, he was NOT going anywhere near the Yank.

Not with a ten foot pole.

**Open Your Heart To Me**

**By Heart**

She would sooner rip his dick off and shove it up his ass just to be froggy. Or, as the American said quite often to him (before the silent treatment) that he should leave her alone and "go f*ck himself."

He had retaliated towards that by cornering her during the party - of which they were celebrating the completed filming of the video - stating venomously that she was not his type for reason 1: Her drab personality and B: Her less than pleasing figure.

And that was putting it kindly.

He had sneered when her expression fell, choosing to humiliate her even further in front of everybody, as she had done to him with her little gender bender stunt. _It hurts, don't it bint_? But he didn't just leave his tirade with that. Oh no, he continued crushing her spirit bit by agonizing bit, insulting not only her tacky choice in jewelry but also her horrid little red dress that appeared to be a very worn, very tight hand-me-down. A pudgy rag-a-muffin in his opinion.

She had taken it like a champ though, surprising everyone with her calmness. The only indication he had been getting to her at all rested on the fact her wine glass shook. But even that calm vanished when she eventually threw it in his face after making a crude insinuation regarding her sleeping-her-way-to-the-top at Empire Records; her previous employment. (Which was not true in the least)

Ro soon lashed out with her own biting insults, such as his overcompensation with the Winnebago, along with his total lack of hygiene. "In fact, I'm glad I don't turn on a disgusting, womanizer like you, Mudsy. God only knows what diseases you carry, in which I pity any girl, or anything else with a hole, who is stupid enough to screw such an egotistical hack like you."

Though that had been laughable at the time, since she didn't seem the type who insulted often and apparently wasn't any good at it, Murdoc couldn't help but have those words simmer just a fraction beyond the shadows of his mind. The longer he let the thought linger, the more it seemed to push its way to the forefront, festering.

The bassist gritted his pointed teeth, feeling like she had just brain ninjad him some how.

The silence seemed to stretch on forever, making the room grow heavier while his thoughts churned violently. The daggers he glared should have made her uncomfortable. It worked on everyone else. Yet Rosemary didn't even notice. Or pretended not to. Neither did she flinch when he slammed a fist atop the kitchen table.

"Ya just gonna sit there all night and pretend I'm not 'ere?"

She didn't respond, unsurprising to him.

Murdoc eventually felt the little strings of his restraint quiver, then snap all together. Standing so abruptly, the chair he had previously been reclined in topple to the floor.

Ro still paid him no mind.

At this he took the ashtray and flung it across the room. He had not aimed at her, only a little above her head so that the buds scattered in a dirty haze about her shoulders.

The only reaction he received came in the form of the girl chewing her lip. But that could easily have been from her work on the laptop.

**Its Gotta Be You**

**By Backstreet boys**

He then went about flinging the beer bottles against the walls, watching in grisly satisfaction as they crashed all over the floor, staining the carpet with what little alcohol he left in them.

Her brows furrowed.

_Maybe I'm gettin through to 'er_. He eventually rounded on his chair, suspending it above his head, ready to chuck it through the closest window.

Rosemary eventually took a deep, cleansing breath before he could launch the furniture in her direction, pressing the save button and proceeding to remove the headphones from her ears.

F*ck! No wonder she hadn't responded to his conversations, she couldn't hear him; Though that sudden realization didn't deter him from completing his destruction if she continued to snub his presence. So long as he got a reaction out of her, good or bad, it would suffice.

Ro, with an aggravated frown, glowered right into his mixed-matched eyes, spitting out, "What! Do you want?"

"Oh ho, so now ya speak to me."

She gave a fleeting glance to the still raised chair, then around her body, only mildly curious as to the cigarette buds appearance. "Yes, to ask what the hell is your problem? I'm trying to get this finished on time. It _is _what you're paying me for."

Muds gently sat the chair down, backwards, leaning against the back. He rested his chin on his crossed arms, allowing for that sadistic, slimy grin of his to slither back into place. "More than whot I should too, after all tha trouble you've caused me."

"The trouble I've caused YOU?"

"Yeah," Murdoc began, scratching at his stubbly chin, "Makin me lose face with me mates and all. Putting my seductive characteristics in question." _As if he has any seductiveness to begin with_, she inwardly spat. "I should fire ya on tha spot."

"Now, now Mr. Niccals, don't be doing me any favors."

A small eye tick emerged, though it didn't lesson his expression. "Don't get cheeky with me, muppet. I very well may follow through with it."

**Take Me Away**

**By Avril Lavign**

Ro rolled her eyes sarcastically, waving his idle threat aside for they meant next to nothing to her. "You act like getting fired is going to hurt me." She countered, setting about dusting herself off, flicking a few half chewed buds from her lap and shoulders. "It's not something I like to put in my resume, but in retrospect, I wont be out of work for more than three days tops. So…" She then hesitated, slowly fixing her attention directly on his now souring expression, "by all means, go ahead."

She felt rather than saw the angry fire erupt inside his soul, congratulating herself for finally, at long last, being able to really stick it to him. She knew the admittance that she didn't need his employment would push him over the edge, since early on, and even before the band had gotten so big, he seemed the type to _want _people to depend on him… only to deny them the security later. The slack jawed bastard liked to see people squirm and beg. Luckily for her, she didn't have to do either. Nor would she allow herself to even if she did.

Her smile soon vanished though, when she heard the heavy clops of his boots steadily approaching her.

By the time she collected her thoughts, and the ability to lesson her triumphant smirk only a fraction, she looked up to meet the man who literally shook with fury. His fist's hung stiff and shaking at his sides, jaw jutting out much like her own when she found her temper taking over.

Ro swallowed a hard lump, finding her muscles straining to lurch back. Even a small part of her mind hissed that she should use the element of surprise to push past and out the front door. It stood only fifteen feet away. She might make it if she caught him off balance. But the more stubborn side of her personality refused to run from this man. She would NOT back down. Not to him, not now.

In the blink of an eye his arms leapt forward, making the girl flinch involuntarily. They did not, however, reach for her. Instead, his fingers curled around the tiny, almost forgotten laptop; that revolting sneer of his twisting ten times more sickening than before.

Then, with great force, he flung it behind himself, making her shriek in horror the moment it gave a sickening thud against the kitchen wall, then clattered down in two pieces to the ground…

Dead.

She threw herself forward - to fast in fact - momentarily forgetting about the laws of gravity in her distress. Her hands slipped out from under her as her upper body teetered from the beds edge. Ro gave a tiny yip as she felt herself tumble down in a fit of thrashing arms and legs, grabbing blindly in the air for something to perhaps either right her equilibrium or cushion her landing.

A sharp gasp came from the bassists lips.

What her fingers coiled around made her wish she had just crashed to the floor and fallen into a coma.

Rosemary managed to pull herself back up, following the path along her arm to see, in horror, herself firmly holding Murdoc's crouch. _Shit! Oh shit oh shit oh shit! Why me? Why do these things always have to happen to me?_ She screamed in her mind, ready to tear her hand away like the bulge she held would melt her skin off. _Or maybe give it a disease of some sort, which is still pretty bad._

Instead though, as she fought her bile back down into her stomach, and caught a peek of his also shocked and equally horrified expression, a very sinister smirk slowly played along her lips. "You broke my computer."

Murdoc swallowed involuntarily.

"I was almost finished and you broke my computer."

"Accidents 'appen, luv." His voice cracked just a little. "Tha's why ya should make back-ups and-!"

Her hand clenched a little. "I have back-ups. The question is, do you have a back-up for your dick when I rip it off? I can make accident's happen too."

**If I Didn't Have You**

**From Quest for Camelot**

Murdoc quickly tried to pry her claws from his member, stopping dead in his tracks when she began to twist her wrist clockwise. "Christ woman!" His knee's buckled when she gave a viscous tug. If he didn't know any better, he'd swear she was a masochist.

"You cost me at least five more hours trying to piece that damn footage back together. Not to mention repairing my computer, which you will do immediately. Do I make myself clear?"

Murdoc gave a sudden, if not feminine, whimper, though he stubbornly (or stupidly) didn't say anything. Rosemary twisted harder, increasing her clutch to the point she saw mist flood behind his sockets. "Murdoc." She growled threateningly.

"A-alright. ALRIGHT JUST LEGGO OF ME DAMN COCK!" He bellowed, nearly on his knees in tears.

Rosemary allowed a half smile to lift into place, satisfied she got her point across. "Swear it than."

"Wha-? Oh come off it." He sobbed.

"Swear you'll fix my computer, exactly the way it was, or I'll take this back to the states with me and mount it on my wall." She squeezed to emphasize her point.

Murdoc fretted his lip, shaking either in rage, pain or fear. Though she suspected a little from all three.

He finally nodded to her demands, wanting so badly to lift his arms up and throttle her an inch of her life for this stunt. He came very close to finding the will power to do so, but she glanced at the slight movement, watching him in amusement as he cracked his fingers; he envisioning them wrapped around her creamy throat with the same Herculean strength she had wrapped around his shaft. But he couldn't do it while she had a vice on him and thus conceded… for now. "I swear ta God I'll fix it."

Rosemary corked a brow, "I don't think so."

This caught him off guard so she continued. "I'm not stupid, Muds. You swearing to God is like pigs eating bacon. Sacrilegious. Instead, I want you to swear by those ten bones." She used her other hand to point at his clenched ones.

**Wolf**

**By Blonde**

At first she could see his confusion, forcing her to clarify, "Those are the most sacred things to you like my computer is to me. They're your livelihood. I imagine more important than this right here." She gave a playful, yet excruciating yank on his under parts, resulting in him gagging and nodding more furiously. "So, do we have a deal, Mudsy?"

"Yes." He hissed between clenched fangs.

Rosemary gave one last squeeze before releasing him entirely, shooting up from the floor to scoop the shattered electronic into her arms. "I expect it back in one day."

He simply stood hunched over, nearly collapsing onto the bed, massaging the bruised flesh that throbbed something fierce between his legs. Damn if it didn't feel like she had cut the circulation off, making it only slightly numb at the tip (Which he would prefer rather than how it ached like a motherf*cker at the base).

When she proceeded to hold out the computer, he immediately flinched away, shielding himself from any further attacks she might try to pull while he was incapacitated for the moment.

Rosemary chuckled darkly, "I'm not going to bite." She teased.

The humor didn't escape the bassist.

He snarled and ripped the laptop away in one very angry swipe, turning on his heels to stomp out the door, or at least attempt to. His breath hitched at the sudden movement, causing him to screw his eyes shut as he mentally chewed down the pain. Just walking, and slowly at that, sent a spurt of sporadic lightening through his legs, rushing up along his spine until exploding inside his brain. Curses of all sorts gurgled from the depths of his throat, not really fazing his employee in the least. If anything they amused her more.

She simply crossed her arms, smiling at his own misery. The prick really had it coming to him so thoughts of pity had no place in her conscience.

Though… watching him hobble like that towards the door, huffing and puffing with each agonizing step, did make her feel… how should she put it? Regretful? No. More along the lines of sympathetic. True he was a rotten son of a bilge rat, who certainly deserved every bad, distasteful thing he had coming. And true, he possessed no redeeming qualities what so ever… _That still doesn't give me the right to stoop to his level, even if it felt freaking amazing._

**Ridiculous**

**By Bowling for Soup**

Before he had stumbled halfway through the living room, Rosemary closed the distance between them, resting the same hand that had brought him so much grief onto his shoulder, seating him in the chair. "Just sit down before you hurt yourself more."

"As I recall, you were tha one tha pulverized me pecker in tha first place, rendering me a eunuch. Not me."

"You started it." She snapped, opening her freezer in search of ice. She sighed in relief to see a full tray sitting in the back, already frozen. Now the only problem she faced was locating something to put it in? Throughout her stay here she had not run across any icepacks, medicine or medical supplies of any sort (Which she always imagined being must have essentials, especially in work related environments like this.) Apparently she was wrong.

Rosemary thus contented herself with the only thing handy and emptied the entire tray into a nearby dishwashing glove. She proceeded to place the cold makeshift icepack onto his lap, only to have her wrist snatched inches before it made contact. "Oh, no. We're not going through _that _again."

She merely shrugged, releasing her hold so it plopped in place, sending him to howl. "Bloody 'ell, woman! Do ya not 'ave any compassion in ya? I'm wounded 'ere."

"I do, but I usually reserve it for decent folk who will appreciate it." Crossing her arms again, she leaned her hip against the table, watching as he slowly got a grip on himself. God, he sure could play a good pity card when he pouted like that. _But it's not gonna work on me. Not any more than this right here._

She pushed away, trying to get a grip on her senses. And what better way then to focus on cleaning up the broken beer bottles Murdoc so _kindly _left on the floor.

Just one look at the mess caused her to shudder in annoyance. _And he says I'm childish._ Why did he have to make things so difficult? Why couldn't he act like a sane human being for once… or at least around her? And why couldn't she stay with her other employer at Empire Records and take on normal jobs for normal clients? No Jerry Springer drama, no sexual harassment lawsuits.

Ro allowed her lids to close, carefully kneeling down with a small wastebasket, plucking glass shards from the carpet as she contemplated if she should just cut her loses now and head back to California. Empire might still take her back (If she begged and cried enough). Well, begging might not be required. After all, she _had _been their best editor. Many well known bands owed their success to her abilities to sell them. Gorillaz included.

_I guess that's why they wanted me to work solely for them_, _then_. Her memory flying back to the phone call a few weeks ago, with Mikey Mike (Gorillaz manager), pleading for her to drop what ever she was currently doing and consider working for Kong - under the specific request of the band.

It had been hard to turn them down, especially when they offered to triple her salary. Though, Ro had to admit, the idea of working with that damn Satanist again made her hesitant, she still jumped on board faster than she should have, convincing herself that a few years might have improved some of the band mates (mostly Murdoc's) dispositions.

She had been sadly mistaken.

But she had come to the decision, finished her last project for Empire, and moved on. There was no turning back.

_Oh well, so long as the pay is good and I get the hell out of here, I really don't have to worry_. _And I cant even begin to think about quitting now_. She told herself. _I'm to close to finishing this project. Besides, once paid, I can start Freelancing again_.

That is… if she could ever finish now, what with her computer out of commission.

**Through Heavens Eyes**

**From Prince of Egypt**

"Shit!" Rosemary shouted, dropping the wastebasket in order to cradle her hand in the other. She gnawed her lip fretfully, watching the blood bead around the wedged shard in her palm.

It took little effort to mentally prepare herself for what she must do, gnawing on her cheek and taking a deep breath before removing the foreign item.

Her movements instantly froze when a clop sound soon pierced her ears, followed by a familiar black shadow. Ro gazed upward, studying the bassist who towered over her, humorously still clutching the glove between his legs.

Murdoc stared down at her grief stricken face for a brief moment, soon sweeping it down her neck, then shoulder, until resting on the bleeding hand pressed against her breasts. She noticed a small, sinister smile flicker across his features and knew what would follow next. His laughter. That damn, mocking laughter that made her feel like a geeky kid back in high school.

Yet, surprisingly, Murdoc didn't do anything of the sort (as she imagined he would). Nor did he crow about the cosmic irony that was Karma (which she supposed she mildly deserved).

Instead he slowly, and awkwardly, lowered himself to one knee, taking up the injured hand to inspect more closely. "Don't touch it." She hissed, quickly silenced when she realized he now had a similar power she once held over him. He could very easily press his thumb on the visible glass tip and make her wriggle in pain, and she very nearly expected him to do it too.

Murdoc let loose the glove to hover his fingers over the wound, his attention immediately going to her hardened, if not fearful, expression. She screwed her eyes shut, clamping her teeth down hard on her lower lip, attempting to wriggle out of his hold.

" 'old still." He growled, inching closer to the cut. She didn't comply, trying harder to pull free.

He simply placed more pressure onto her wrist. "If ya keep acting like a blooming divvy, it's gonna 'urt even more."

"I can remove it myself, thank you. I don't need YOU."

A small, yet wicked smirk soon materialized, Murdoc's thumb stroking her pulse in slow, erotic circles. "Really?" His lids capped in a way she could barely see where exactly he was looking, and the purr in his voice made every hair that hadn't already started to rise stand about face. "I'm sure ya can do a lot o' things yourself, but I wouldn't enjoy it 'alf as much."

**Make the Good Girls Go Bad**

**By Cobra Station**

Ro felt a place deep inside begin to tremble, though she didn't know if it was from pleasure or fear. _God, girl, get a hold of yourself. This is Murdoc Niccals. The guy that's made your life hell ever since you arrived. The one that, no doubt, is enjoying every minute you suffer._

And true to it, he was.

If he could brag about one thing in his vast amount of skills it was his ability to manipulate. And right now, Rosemary Williamson stood ripe for manipulation.

He slowly slid his index finger up and down her skin, from fingertip back down to her palm, always avoiding the puckered area. Her lids began to grow heavy, her breathing all the more deep as it felt like her energy flowed along every caress. A very, very small part of herself nagged to wrench away. To fight what ever spell this… this demon had placed upon her.

Yet an even more persistent part urged her to give in, to experience something that could very well be the greatest highlight of her life. _It could also be the worst mistake ever_, she argued.

Ro's lashes fluttered on their own accord, still trying to fight the temptation that Murdoc kept whispering in her ear. "Jus' go with it, luv."

She murmured something incoherent. Had that been her voice cooing in response? Lord, she hoped not.

"M-Muds… I cant. I need you to…"

"To whot?" He snickered, lowering his head so that their breaths mingled. The husky warmth poured onto her rosy cheeks; the combined smell of alcohol, cologne and cigarettes plunging into her nostrils like a heady musk. It almost blinded her as she felt something very primal deep within her abdomen stir to life, tingling in a way it had never done so before.

_No! Not like this. I cant do this, not with HIM. Not now. _Rosemary instantly shot her eyes open, mounting a stern, if not intimidating frown. She refused to be placed under his hypnotic spell any longer, envisioning this as being how he got most of his tail. And she refused to be just another notch in his bedpost with her picture set beside the other girls on his ever increasing wall of shame.

Near to clenching her fist, and knowing it would hurt very much if she did it, Ro focused almost all of her energy into jerking away from his chainlike grip.

Her attempts were to little to late.

At that moment Murduc had already clamped his fingers around the glass shard and gave one swift, forceful yank.

**Princes and Dogs**

**By Super Chick**

A blood curdling scream erupted, followed by the most colorful swears ever known in the English language (with a few borrowed from other countries as well). She pulled away so fast, and he actually allowed her to, that Ro nearly toppled onto her back. Instead she managed to fall on her rear, barely missing more broken bottle pieces.

Thank God for small miracles.

Murdoc held the shard up to the light, whistling at the size of it, "Isn't 'at a dandy. Big enough to slit a mans throat, I'd gather." His attention soon fell back to the girl, shedding a much softer version of his infamous smirk. "Now 'at wasn't so bad, was it? Imagine it 'urts a lot less 'an whot I 'ave to contend with." He motioning to his neither regions.

Ro couldn't help but flash her own hesitant smile. She still chewed her tongue, attempting to keep herself from whimpering and trying her damnedest to collect the self control momentarily lost a few minutes ago. "I guess I should thank you." The corners of his lips lifted… until she continued, "but if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place."

" 'ere now, don't' go blaming old Murdoc fo' all your troubles."

"You broke the glass."

"You ignored me!"

"And that gives you the right to break bottles against my wall?"

Here is where he pointed a finger, mouth open for a very witty retort that, no doubt, would render her incapacitated.

Such retort never came.

He tried again, only managing to stumble over his sentences until it didn't even make sense to him. "Well you, 'at is to say… 'ave got to… tha problem with… this 'ere…" He growled. "You f*cking twat! See if I ever 'elp you again!"

He stomped to the front door, kicking it open so hard the foundation shuttered on its wheels. Rosemary watched with the same, if not more reserved, anger. Her chest heaved from the excitement, a small part of herself taking great pleasure in the confrontation with that dragon… and winning it she may add.

She let the last of her frustration escape in one mighty huff, rising shakily while still cradling her injured appendage in the other. A quick walk into the kitchen led her to wash the blood off in the sink, hissing at the sudden sting.

Just as she turned in hopes of locating something to bandage the wound, her ears perked to hear his boots pounding back up the stairs. _Oh, now what? _She mentally groaned, having just about reached her limit on handling assh*les for the day,

When she eventually spun back around, he stood there between the frame, silently glowering at her.

It took only three strides for him to cross into the kitchen, pressing himself so close it felt as though their cloths had melted away, leaving her to feel horribly exposed. And with that smoky look of his, the way it traveled the length of their pressed bodies, fixing on her pert lips, Ro couldn't help but chock.

_Does… does he plan on kissing me_?

That hungry look made her assume he might, she squishing herself as far as she could into the counter, even going so far as to consider jumping on the top if he didn't relent.

She admitted to herself there was hardly an attraction between them (physically anyway), and he had gone so far as to point out she wasn't his type - even though his actions before and now said otherwise. Oh, but that probably came out of desperation… or what ever malicious plot he had cooking in that crooked little skull of his.

Ro swore she wouldn't fall for his ruse, just like he probably never held up to his pillow talk. Damn, just the very thought of them sharing the same bed, naked, or just plain HIM naked, made her shutter. _Christ, and at Murdoc's advanced age, he could probably pass as my father… or at least a really creepy, sexoholic uncle_.

No, the only thing she concluded they liked about each other, and like seemed a little to strong to describe what ever they shared between them, it sat purely on a mental scale.

He enjoyed tormenting her just as she enjoyed one-uping him. Such strange games, and one's she had rarely played before arriving here. But it seemed the dragon brought the devil out of her and, perhaps, that was his goal.

Touché, Murdoc.

The bassist leaned only a fraction away from brushing his nose against hers, the two nearly the same height even without his boots on. He sucked in a pocket of air, almost as if he were taking her into himself. The action made her frown deepen, crinkling her forehead in a way it appeared rather cute in his opinion.

The tip of his tongue poked out, wetting his lips. She watched him warily, inching backwards. This only increased his efforts, grinding his hips into her own, releasing a dark, erotic chuckle when a gasp convulsed her throat.

Did she really detest his touch… or did her actions stem from the fact this experience was all new? The body language, and the fear in her expression, almost came off as virginal hesitancy. Surely _somebody _at one time or another had flipped her skirts. She did mention attending college.

Rosemary jumped when he twined his fingers through her hair.

_Virgin_, he grinned, _no doubt about it_.

He began to flex his lower muscles, grinding a little harder, using his free hand to pull her closer. Just as he proceeded to lower his mouth to hers, all movements came to an abrupt halt.

Underneath his chin sat a fork, and it pressed hard enough to leave pricks. "Muds, you're invading my space."

" 'at's not necessarily a bad thing-" Perhaps it could be. Rosemary pushed the fork deeper against his throat, backing him away. "I'd appreciate it if you left now. That computer isn't going to fix itself."

He gritted his fangs, again angry she had denied him doing her a service. He growled in disappointment before pushing away, rubbing at the tiny dots she had left on his skin. At the way she held herself he knew no amount of charm, or even a friendly conversation, was going to get her to relinquish that measly weapon. She clung to it like her life depended on it, and true to the fact, in a way, it did.

So since there didn't seem to be anything left to say or do, Murdoc gave one last growl before slamming a small bottle of iodine and gauze on the counter. She jumped, yet held firm to her position.

And in a blink he spun around, sped back to the living room faster than she presumed he could move in his condition, and picked up the laptop before exiting, grumbling over his shoulder, "This isn't over."

* * *

Vixon: I did it. The ten song shuffle challenge is complete. I admit it was the hardest thing I think I have ever done, especially since I'm a perfectionist and I wanted to so badly go back to pause the song so I could rewrite certain scenes. But I stayed firm and didn't.

Well… maybe I went back afterwards to spell check, since that too is one of my pet peeves. But none the less, I put on shuffle, somewhat planned out what kind of story I wanted, and went with it as fast as I could fucking type.

I do confess to having already known what would inevitably pop up, since I looked ahead of time to see. So I don't know if you could consider that cheating or not. (Shrugs)

Anyway, another thing I did during the process is look up British slang/curse words. I tried to incorporate them into the moments where either Murdoc spoke or when his point of view came up. I apologize if I didn't use them correctly for, as you might have guessed by now, I'm very much American (and I'm from the south… the deep south. Hehe.) I also tried to write the way I figured British people spoke. A lot of reference from IllusionEyes and her Dare story.

Here's the definitions

Bloody- the British equivalent of damn. (Der)

Minger- Very unattractive woman

Bint- One step away from being a prostitute.

Muppet- Dimwit

Divvy- Nicer term for idiot

The phrase to "Swear by these ten bones" is actually from a book that goes by the same name. It's a very good read. I always wanted to use it somewhere and the heroin in that novel pretty much uses it the same context I did… with out the crouch grabbing.

As for broadening the story, I've been wanting to write a Gorillaz fic for quite some time, centering around the female character, Rosemary Williamson. The only thing to really stop me from doing this is the fact that when I write fan fiction, I make damn sure I'm about as accurate as one can get to the real thing - though I do point out that in fan fiction one has the liberty to change a few things if they so choose.

I would need information regarding the beginnings of the band (The fictional version), what music videos came first, little character facts etc. etc. But basically, the story would be about the relationship our little movie editor had with the bands leader, Murdoc Niccals, and the hell he puts her through as the story progress's to Plastic Beach.

Gunfights, car chases, Vegas, the impersonation of being the Jack-n-the-Box mascot (come on, 2D is wearing a funky mask in Stylo and I want to know why) and an all out android battle to the death. Might be worth writing.

R/R what you think.

PEACE!


End file.
